njs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Egypt
This was the third season of the NJ's Survivor series. The show began on February 2, 2014 and is still filming. Production This season featured 16 all new competitors, all fighting to win Season 3. The cast were divided into 4 tribes of 4. The Homok Tribe wore Yellow Buffs, the Meleg Tribe wore Orange Buffs, the Kifog Tribe wore Purple Buffs, and the Gula Tribe wore Blue Buffs. On day 1 the tribes learned they would be divided into 4 tribes based of their karma levels, when they applied for the season. Homok was the 4 lowest karma levels, Meleg was the second 4 lowest karma levels, Kifog was the second 4 highest karma levels, and Gula was the 4 highest karma levels. On Day 9 the tribes learned that since 2 tribes didnt even compete in the challenge at all, that it would be a double elimination, and Kifog and Homok were sent to Tribal Council. On Day 12 the tribes were dissolved. The two remaining Homok members joined the 4 remaining Meleg members, and the 3 remaining Kifog members joined the 3 remaining Gula members. Homok and Kifog were no more, and the tribes were now even at 6 members each. After the Challenge, the cast were also informed of the new twist called "Captain Kidnap." On Day 19, the inhabitants of Redemption Island competed in a duel to earn a spot back into the game. Owen ended up winning the duel, and a spot back in the game. After the duel was over, the two tribes, and the returning player merged into one tribe, making the game individual, however Redemption Island was still in play. On Day 25, the Final 7 bid for items in the Auction. After the results were announced, they learned they would be divided back into 2 tribes of 3, with 1 person not being picked at all, but that person would be immune, and guranteed a spot in the Final 6. On Day 33, the inhabitants of Redemption Island, competed to earn a spot back in the game like on Day 19. Robby won the duel, and winning his way back into the game. This made it so the original Final 4, before the Duel, became the Final 5 again, and Redemption Island was no more. Twists Redemption Island- 'Redemption Island was used throughout the entire season, and offered a second chance to castaways. Instead of being sent home after being voted out, they would be sent to Redemption Island, where they would compete in duels, until 2 certain points in the competition where the winner of that days duel would re-enter the game. '''Do or Die-' At every Tribal Council, the castaways who attended would compete in a challenge for score, as well as voting, in an attempt to win Immunity. The person who won would not be revealed until the votes were to be read, and any votes cast against them would no longer count. Scores were never revealed to castaways. This twist also replaces Hidden Immunity Idols. '''Captain Kidnap- '''At the beginning of each Immunity Challenge, each tribe would have to select a Team Captain, and in the event there tribe won, the Team Captain would have to select one person from the losing tribe to "kidnap" and bring to them to their tribe, so they wouldnt have to go to Tribal Council. Nobody was allowed to be Captain twice in a row, and this twist lasted until the Merge. Castaways *^1- Steve was originally removed due to inactivity, but within 5 hours of his med evac, he came back online, so he was sent to Redemption Island instead instead. *A (*) indicates that the person at sometime during the competition received a self-vote, which were added into their total # of votes. *^2Owen was voted out originally on Day 9, but he won his way back into the game on Day 21 from Redemption Island, so he was not on a second tribe. Voting History '''Votes are only revealed AFTER the show has finished.